


The Pirate Princess

by dawnlight



Series: Luffy as Celestial Dragon AUs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Badass Makino (One Piece), F/M, Female Gol D. Roger, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy as Celestial Dragon AU, M/M, Makino is a Pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Shanks didn't want to take Luffy as his crew, but Makino would. This is an AU where Luffy is a Celestial Dragon and Makino sailed as Pirate
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Eustass Kid/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Luffy as Celestial Dragon AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Luffy

Ten years old Luffy was eating a huge steak in her mansion, Marie Geoise. An orchestra band played on the side of Dining Hall and the dancers moved gracefully into the rhythm. Like any Tenryuubito kids, she was an airhead, a simple being who was spoiled with toys, entertainments and slaves. She had no father or mother and only lived with her grandfather now. However, she was also have curious nature, which was blamed to her father's side of bloodline. When she was two years old, Luffy watched her neighbor ride a human as transport. At the age four, she realized how wrong this place was and she sought her grandpa to speak about it. She was told this is their way to live. To play all day and have fun with her toys and slaves, to do whatever they wanted because this is Heaven and they were the Gods in this universe.

Luffy grew some conscious and sensed more wrongdoings in this palace. She hated reading but she loved listened to story so one of her slaves would read to her anytime. She learned about the world under the heaven, about mountains and beasts, about the vast sea and creatures beneath. She also have interest in human's sport named boxing. Sometimes the Nobles held competition between their slaves and she would sneak into the venue to secretly watch it. She wanted to try, she did try it, punching Carlos by accident hahaha~ not that she regret it, that guy looked like ugly baby despite being twice her size.  


"I see that you enjoyed your meal, Saint Luffia?" familiar voice distracted her thought and Luffy smiled happily at the sight of Sabo, a Prince from Goa Kingdom, who happened to be her distant cousin. She met him two years ago, and she liked him very much. It was because Sabo was a great story teller and even kindly taught her to box even though nobody would dare. Sabo also tell her about this friend named Ace, who can turn into fire and also a very strong pirate. 

"Sabo!" Luffy rushed to the handsome boy, as Sharlia said to her once. Sharlia was around Sabo's age and she looked like she wanted to eat Sabo alive, so Luffy made sure they won't often met. She knew even though Sabo is a Prince, if Sharlia wanted Sabo as a slave, she would have him as slave. And Luffy didn't want Sabo to live as a slave in Marie Geoise. "Hey, let's eat together!" she invited him, "I had no idea it's already time for Reverie." It was the only time the Heaven's Gate opened for Kings and Nobles from the World Under, so Luffy anticipated it the most because she would spend time with Sabo.

After the dinner they took a stroll in the garden. In public appearance, she would be riding a tamed beast, like a gorilla or lion. But now there's only two of them, Luffy walked with Sabo, talking animatedly about the recent event in her life, and in returned she asked him, "so what happened in World Under?"

Sabo laughed, "As usual, doing my best to run from responsibility and hang out with Ace in forest." the teen told her about their adventure and the tale of scary Mountain Bandits who raised Ace. Sabo also mentioning Garp Grandpa and the fist of love he got along with Ace. "It was a greeting but kinda hurt." 

Later on, Sabo had to return to his living quarter so she waved him goodbye and promised to meet again tomorrow.

However, when Luffy already in her sleepwear and about to say goodnight to her grandpa, she saw a red haired guy in a straw hat talking to her grandfather. They discussed stuff about a specific Pirate Era and she was astonished. But the story wasn't finished so Luffy followed the straw hat man secretly, outside her house, into the hidden exit gate of Marie Geoise and snuck into his ship. She waited for a moment to talk to him, by hiding between crates, but then she was hungry and there's fruit crates so Luffy decided eating one apple wouldn't hurt.

Maybe one more.

She kept eating till she bit into this sour one, and realized the fruit isn't an apple. In fact it tasted so ugly she frowned. 

"My my, look what we found here."

Luffy turned to see the straw hat guy stood in front of her with other men. 

"Ah, Okashira, she ate the devil fruit!" 

"What?! Holy Crap!" 

She stared at the men calmly, while still chewing, "what's wrong, ugh it doesn't taste good!"

"Stop eating that!" One of the men snapped at her, "and who the hell are you?!"

Luffy stared back at them. "My name is Luffy. I heard that straw hat guy talked about Pirate King but the story is unfinished so I want to hear more about them."

The straw hat man seemed to have realized something, because then he stared at her, looking haunted. He turned at another guy in slicked long black hair, "Beck." 

The man named Beck stared at others and instantly they cleared the space save for the straw hat guy and Beck.

"Well," the straw hat guy took a seat on the floor and grinned at Luffy, "my name is Shanks and welcome to my ship!" He spread his hands wide.

Luffy looked around the ship, before her eyes back to Shanks, "are they your slaves?" She asked, addressing other men who worked around.

Shanks was still smiling but Luffy noticed there's edginess in it. "They are my nakama, my pirate ship crew. I think I have an idea where you are from and who are you, Ojouchan, but just a little advice, maybe you need to stop saying words like 'slave' or 'tenryuubito' or telling people where you form, for your own safety."

"Ah, I see." She nodded, still unfazed to the straw hat despite him being a pirate and they may be dangerous. "Then, let me introduce myself again. My name is Monkey D.Luffy. Nice to meet you, Shanks."

"Monkey D?!"

"Are you Garp's granddaughter?!" Garp? huh, where she heard that name?  


"Shit, he's probably seeking her! Okashira, what should we do?!"

After formal introduction, Luffy stared at the commotion in the deck with awe. She turned at Shanks who cackled loudly at causing panic then she stared at her hands. A while ago, they found out she ate gomu-gomu no mi and resulted in her stretchy skin. Luffy would be a rubber girl now, although she had no idea how it could be handful.

"Ojouchan, we will take you to East Blue where your Grandfather lived. Meanwhile, you will need something fitting to wear for sailing." Beck said. Luffy noticed she was still in dress and slippers. So she nodded and let the man get her measurement. She touched her long, jet black hair and pouted. 

Maybe it was better if nobody noticed she was a girl?

"Ne, Shanks, what if…" Luffy whispered.

*

The ship was big.

It's not pristine like WG's ship but it was luxurious in its own way. A few days having self-tour around, Luffy quickly familiarized herself. And the crews are nice. They had a rude mouth and she took a liking to it. They even taught her swear words and when Yasopp snapped at them, they said it was to help her disguise.

Yes Luffy dressed in a red t-shirt, shorts and sandals. She also cut her hair so in appearance she would be like any boy. She even took an actually lesson in self defense and boxing. It was worth it!  


"Ne, Shanks." At dinner she asked the drunk captain once, "I had no idea before, being pirates is so much fun."

"Yes it is." These few weeks, Shanks also shared the stories about Pirate King and the more she listened, the more she got transfixed into pirate life, at a point she yelled, "then I am gonna be Pirate King!" 

Everyone cheered to that, so Luffy thought they all must be drunk. But while she exchanged glances with Shanks, Luffy kept her words as a promise, that in order to be Pirate King, she had to be much stronger than ever.

"Then, can I join your crew?" She asked Shanks.

"Bwahahaha, I am drunk but not that drunk Luffy, so no." His expression turned grim, "To think I have to be responsible for babysitting a crybaby on my ship, heuh~~~!"

"I am not a crybaby!" Luffy flustered.

"Then what about when you fell face first and cried?"

"I bruised my head!!!"

"Excuses! What about that time when you try to catch a bird with stretchy hands and get taken instead! I'm still haunted at night to that scary wail!"

"I almost became bird feed!" Luffy snapped yet everyone laughed at her misery, including Shanks, "and what you expect from dropping me off to a man I never met, to raise me!" Tears started raining on her face, "when I know YOU and these amazing NAKAMA-tachi more." She sobbed and stomped angily, "stop being such an ass!" 

The laughter died down.

She startled when Shanks patted her head gently, "Sailing is fun, but sea is also dangerous."

"I am not afraid of death!" Luffy shouted but Shanks cut her.

"I don't want you to die!" His voice soft yet stern. "Luffy, I am honored to your wish, but you have time to train. You still can enjoy your childhood on land, before you can set sail."

Another tears break out. "But-..." She roared and butthead Shanks, "Bastard!" 

"Ouchhhh! Oi, Kusogaki!" 

"You're stupid drunkard! You're all drunk! I'm going to bed!" She screamed at them, before stomping her way to barrack. The crews laughed again and then continued feasting.

"Okashira, are you seriously leaving her with Garp?" Lucky chewed his meat. "Luffy seemed so upset about it."

Shanks muttered to his drink, "That can't be helped." He shrugged, "It's Garp request and after I know his reason, I have to agree with him even though I'm not against her being part of this ship." There's a small smile plastered on him, "maybe when she is older…"

"I can't decide if his admiration for Luffy is genuine or perverted." Yasopp whispered to Lucky.

"Should we bet for it?" Lucky whispered back.

*

Luffy noticed at the amount of smoothness of their trip, Shanks's Pirate Ship probably took the safest route. She sat by the figure head, staring fiercely at the calm ocean. Although it took months to arrive at East Blue, more precisely Foosha Village where they would meet Garp, the ship itself hardly faced any trouble. Luffy couldn't decide if it was boring or she's just an airhead when it comes to trouble.

Luffy stared at the sky, and couldn't help but smile.

"You know, the way you're attached to this figure head is concerning me." Shanks appeared behind her, grumbling. And when she said nothing in return he titled his head and called, "oi oi, are you still ignoring me, kusogaki?!"

Luffy rolled her head, before she turned at Shanks, "ano ne, of course I'm still pissed with you, you drunk oldman! However," she looked up again, "the sky always reminded me of home. In there, all I can see is the sky and the garden. But when I look down, I'll see humans, walking on four and hardly smiling. Once I told  _ mine _ to look up and see the sky if they were sad." she pouted, "b ut then someone in the household noticed her doing as I told her, and next time she lost her sight." Luffy bit her bottom lips and Shanks expression darkened. "I asked grandfather why, and he explained to me very gently that she deserved it."

Luffy looked up at Shanks and her tears fell, "I want to have power." She sobbed, "I want to be so strong that I can turn the world upside down. That's why I have to be Pirate King! I have to find One Piece!" 

She held to Shank's shirt and continued to cry. At least until Shanks held her by the front shirt and lifted her up in the air. "Then, luffy." His voice was deep, as he stared at her with determination, "Pirate life isn't only about making friends and doing adventure. You would be an outlaw for the rest of your life. You would be constantly aware of future danger. You would spend your life training and you would be bruised, cut and wounded. Are you ready to live as a pirate, Monkey D.Luffy?" 

Luffy hissed, "I told you I had nothing to lose-..."

"You better start having something to keep, first!" Shanks snapped at her, and that shutted her up.

"Shanks." Beck said, "we're here." 

By the cue, Luffy turned to see the shore. Shanks put her down on the figure head, and smiled widely at the small port of Foosha Village, "look there, Luffy. That's your next home." He said gently, "try to stay with your grandpa for 6-8 year at least, and then let's see if you still want to join my crew."

The red haired then dropped something on her head and when she noticed it as his straw hat, her eyes widened in delight.

"By the way, that hat is very precious to me. I'll lend it to you now so you better take care of it." Shanks smirked, "then when you finally became a pirate, you can return it to me." 

"This is so complicated. Why can't I join your crew now!!!" 

"Dakara, you are still a child! A child!"

They continued to bicker as they got off the ship. 

*

"She's gone!"

"We've been seeking her across the house!"

"Luffy-sama!!"

Sabo arrived to a chaotic mansion, where its servant and Cipher Pol ran around the house while screaming Luffy's name. at the corner, he could see Luffy's beasts were shot to death and his gut sensed danger. He cleared his throat, torn between innocently asked what happened or just run for his life. 

"You."

Too late. A tall Noble in blond hair and nicely trimmed beard called for him. He was wearing white suit, with a shotgun rested on his shoulder. In no time, he towered Sabo while muttering, "you're in my way."

His eyes widened in fear when the shotgun was aimed at him. Everybody gasped around him but nobody moved. "Move."

The shotgun fired.

*


	2. Makino

Makino was six years old when she met Miss Rouge. The green haired girl was crying in the alley, with explosions and screams in the background. 

“You…” her eyes were hazy but the blond haired woman crouched in front of her and gave her a hand, “come with me. I’m getting out of this island.”

Makino’s hand was trembling as she reached for it, and her eyes locked to beautiful dark orbs and a wide grin, “I'm Gol.D.Rouge. What’s your name, little one?”

“M-Makino…” she whined.

“Nice to meet you, Makino.” Miss Rouge chuckled at her and effortlessly carried her. Makino stared at the tall woman dazedly as Rouge ran through the chaotic road fearlessly, even grinning madly. 

“W-where are we going?” she asked as they reached port, no ship in sight.

Suddenly the world around her and Miss Rouge turned into blur. Makino witnessed black energy radiated from the woman, as she jumped to water, just as lightning struck them.

“AAAAAH!!!!” Makino screamed.

.

After they escaped the island, they sailed to East Blue and arrived at Foosha Village. It was just an overnight sail (which is quite impossible now she thought how they have to sail from the New World and trespassed the Calm Belt). 

"Whoa, Miss Rouge." She stared at the woman dazedly, "are you with baby?"

The said woman was pregnant.

Rouge grinned at her, "yeah. It's a boy! Wanna feel him?" She was guided to touch the stomach and when she felt 'something' shifted in Rouge, she gasped in awe. "Oh wow." 

"It's amazing, right?" The blond cackled happily, "I will name him Ace." 

\---10 Years Later---

It was raining.

It's the anniversary day of Miss Rouge's death. Due to difficulty of her labor, she lost her life, leaving Ace and Makino to Dadan and Garp. As far as she knew, Garp was Ace's grandfather from dad' side, and Dadan was Garp's sister.

In this hill facing the ocean, rested a nameless tombstone with hibiscus engraving. She glanced at her little brother, who stared at the tomb with a frown. There's a fresh flower bouquet resting on the tomb, and both of them knew who left it there every year. "Ace…" she began.

Ace gritted his teeth, said nothing as the boy snatched the flower and threw it at the sea. It was a present from the person Ace never met, but hated with all the might. Because Ace only knew him from the stories, about rumors about a dangerous man, the most wanted criminal in the world. 

"Argh!" Ace's eyes gritted with rage. "I swear I'm gonna hunt him and make him pay." 

Makino watched the boy with a concerned look. "you have to calm down. Miss Rouge didn't want you to grow up blaming your father."

"Who else to blame, then?!" Ace snapped at her, "he left my mother to die alone, and not even care to show up even once. Because of him, I don't have parents." 

Makino watched the tomb, her expression hurt. She recalled her last conversation with Rouge and the clue for her to seek the truth, when she was of age and ready to sail. Makino took a deep breath and called the boy, "then, today I'm gonna sail as a pirate. I have a mission from Miss Rouge, and here I ask you to join my crew." 

Ace stared at her in disbelief. 

"How about it, Ace? Are you going with me now or will you wait for your own time? But then we won't be Nakama. We’ll probably meet again as enemies."

\---Now---

Party Bar was a ship and a bar. It was also a pirate ship but only a handful of people knew it. Makino and Ace teamed up to find crews and build ships. Even though they were pirates, they hardly defiled lands and robbed people. They're more like a broker for information, providing Underworld with knowledge in exchange for money. But that doesn't mean they didn't cause troubles. Makino gained her first bounty for challenging Akagami no Shanks into duel because the red haired pervert stole her fucking underwear. When she's wearing it! 

Whether Shanks was going easy on her, or not as strong as the rumor said, she managed to wound his face. She gained 100M Berry for that. Which is kinda exaggerating too.

Ace was no better. After accidentally eating mera-mera no fruit, Ace sort of panicked and set the island they currently trapped in, on fire. It's a tough call to escape from islander and Navy, and since then, Ace also gained bounty on himself. 

Occasionally, they visited Foosha Village and during that time they would open for business, being a bar and party planner. Their crew would either get into a solo mission or did part-time as bar attendance.

Party Bar was a [Phinisi Ship](https://pranabyatzaro.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/prana-blog1.jpg), with white sail and a black flag of hibiscus flower. It was always passed as a civilian ship due to lack of cannons and self defense. Makino was against it because it ruined the aesthetic of her ship. As Captain, Makino had fifteen crews in total, two of them were Princess, which gained her reputation as Pirate Princess even though Makino wasn’t a royal herself. 

Deuce was currently her second-in-command. When she was asked why she didn’t pick Ace, Makino jokingly said Ace was a freeloader. Although both siblings knew Ace preferred solo missions and exploration. They understood that they have different goals and someday they’ll split their path. 

When they arrived in Dawn Island, Ace would disappear, probably hang out with Sabo, a noble from Goa Kingdom who became Ace's best friend. However this time, on their fourth year as pirates, She found Ace roared angrily in the middle of a packed bar.

Ace grew vastly into a tall and built teen, the result of practising his haki and devil fruit on sea monsters and giant beasts. His bounty also rose up vastly, now reaching 250m Berry. It’s because of an incident in LogueTown, where they celebrated the death of Pirate King. Ace was so sick of the festival, he ignored Deuce’s warning to keep a low profile and set fire to half of the city. He was almost captured by the Navy that day, and since then he was well known as _Hiken no Ace_.

“This is a lie!” Ace threw the newspaper, scaring off some of their customers so Makino sighed while approaching him. “Ace, calm down.”

“Look at the paper and then tell me to fucking calm down!” Ace growled. Makino reached for it and read the headline about death penalty of Sabo, a Prince of Goa Kingdom, “this is madness! I know he won’t hurt a child, hence a Tenryuubito.”

“Calm down.” Makino whispered, touching the bare shoulder of the steaming teen and instantly Ace dropped to his knees, breathing hard. Her eyes turned grey and her expression calm yet the people around them fainted, leaving the crews and Ace, the only people who could stand her intimidating Haki. She tilted her head curiously, “Do you aware we are the type of people who didn’t buy what the newspaper said, right? So why don’t you focus on finding the truth?”

Ace realized they were the best link of information, since they were the _Broker_. They have alliances in the Four Seas, they even have ‘a friend’ in the Navy and no it wasn’t Garp. He sighed, finally letting go of his rage into a huff. He knew who they were, but they’re also so basic in appearance, he often forgot. 

Makino released him from the _‘chain’_ with a small smile, her eyes also returned back to brown orbs, “Now, we have to do the best we can, if we want to know the truth about your friend.” She clapped her hands and a warm shock wave spread around the ship, slowly waking up their customers again. The crew continued to serve as if nothing happened. Ace stared at her intently and she gave him a hand.

He took it and then grinned along with her.

.

A week later, Ace and Makino walked on the road of Marie Geoise. They were disguised as new slaves to Donquixote Mjosgard. They were battered and bruised as they entered the huge mansion and straight to slaves quarter. They expected something like dirty dungeons or animal pens, so it was kinda startling to see a decent place to live. There’s a rumor that Mjosgard had a sense of humanity in him and he treated his household fairly. Even the slaves can freely talk to each other and the most surprising, they weren’t branded.

They immediately asked around for an incident in one of the Noble Houses. A servant told them Saint Luffia disappeared during the first night of Reverie. Another said, Saint Luffia was kidnapped, another said the little girl was murdered. When Ace related it to Prince Sabo, a man said they heard Saint Mjosgard talked about it during dinner with another Nobles.

They didn’t know who took Saint Luffia so they blamed it on her fiance, Prince Sabo. 

“Fiance?” Ace whispered in shock.

“Yes, the King of Goa talked about it in Reverie, trying to pass a motion so Prince Sabo could be part of Tenryuubito. Then the incident happened and now they locked the Prince in Pangaea Castle.”

“So he’s not dead.” 

Makino watched Ace drop to the floor and sighed in relief. She gave her brother a little smile, before whispering at the servant, “thank you for your information.” her eyes shifted into grey again as she said, _‘you never saw us, never talk to us.’_

In another blink of eye, they disappeared from the quarter and walked through the empty underground tunnel. “So what are you going to do, Ace?” Makino asked, “are you going to save him?”

Ace pouted, “you think I can slip into World Government lair only by myself? I maybe reckless but I’m not stupid. To me, it’s enough to know the truth. At least he is alive and breathing. Now I can come up with a plan to actually save his life.”

“That’s very wise of you.” Makino beamed at him. “I am sure with the right plan, we can break him out.” they arrived at an opening to the cliff and she took his hand, “for now, let’s go back to our ship.” and they jumped.

.

“He’s here again.”

Makino was tending the bar when she sensed it too, the powerful presence of a familiar guy. She sighed. “Prepare his favorite wine.” she told Banshee who in return smiled coyly at her. “All right, special top shelf stuff for a special guy.” the cook said teasingly. Makino raised an eyebrow judgingly. 

Akagami Pirates boarded the Party Bar and immediately greeted her crews while spreading around the tables, rowdily asking for orders. Shanks headed to the bar, but Makino noticed this time he wasn’t alone. There’s a little kid sulkily following behind and taking a seat next to him. 

“Makino-chan.” Shanks greeted her with delight, “It’s been a while~”

Makino stared at the stubbed man flatly, before she noticed the kid was wearing Shank’s hat, “so you finally overdo it, huh?” She filled his cup with wine while muttering, “is this your child?”

Shanks choked, the crews were laughing and the kid surprisingly looked scandalized. 

“W-who wants to be this crazy ossan kid?!” the kid stood and pointed at Shanks. It’s a she. “I am Monkey D.Luffy! I am gonna be Pirate King!”

 _Monkey D._ Makino eyes widened. She glared at Shanks who in return reached for her hand and said, “I can explain.” 

So here they were at the captain’s quarter. Makino sat on her desk while Shanks leaned to the side of the table, holding his cup as he explained the details to her. Makino flinched at the fact that she was a Tenryuubito while also part of D. Family. “Why did you bring her to us?” she asked, “you know Ace hated that part of his bloodline. If he knew somehow he had another sibling and a Celestial Dragon, he would not ever forgive his father.”

Shanks rubbed his forehead, “it’s my only option for now. I can’t bring her on my ship, she is too young for the New World and Garp wanted her to stay with Dadan.” 

“Then how should I explain this to Ace?” Makino glared at Shanks, “because of this girl, a Prince is imprisoned in Marie Geoise and it happened to be Ace’s friend. How can we stop him from trading her back to the World Nobles in exchange for his friend’s freedom? Assuming the worst scenario, they took the girl and give Ace a death penalty.” She rubbed her forehead, “the damn D. family and their troubles.” 

“What are you talking about, Portgas D. Makino?” A chuckle came from Shanks, and a rough palm caressed her face. “It’s your family too.” he leaned in and kissed her lips. For a moment, the universe slowed down for them and their surrounding became a blur. Makino closed her eyes and let their energy synchronize through the touch. To tell the truth she had no idea what kind of relationship they had. If they have the same name, then they must be family right? But Makino was an only child from a decent family. She didn’t even know she was a Portgas D. until her haki synchronized with Shanks in - _annoyingly_ \- intimate way.

If Miss Rouge was alive, she would laugh at them now. In fact, Miss Rouge did laugh when Makino and Shanks first met, and Shanks proposed on the spot. Imagine a teen proposed to six years old. Rayleigh had to punch some senses into Shanks that time, but the red haired never stopped looking at Makino.

.

“Do you think this will distract me?” Makino blinked and then pouted. “Your breath stink.” She covered her nose, but didn’t shy away from his looming presence. Shanks grinned happily, “well I’m scoring a kiss without any bruises or cuts now, so cheers for that.” He raised his cup at her before downing it. She watched him closely, before she snatched his cup and with him still holding it, Makino drank the wine.

“You told Ace.” She pointed at Shanks, before she stood and stomped out of her quarter, “that’s my condition if you want me to take _her_ in my ship.”

She returned to the bar, only to see it turned into a chaotic brawl between his hot headed little brother and a _stretchy_ loud little princess.

Shanks showed up next to her, unapologetically said, “oops.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouge is Female Roger  
> Ace and Luffy were siblings from different mothers, if it wasn't clear  
> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write angst, but still exploring the idea because I'm weak to angst even tho I'm the one who write it haha  
> Feedback is very welcomed~


End file.
